


fire & desire

by reddoorandlemontree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoorandlemontree/pseuds/reddoorandlemontree
Summary: a collection of 3-5 sentence one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple take place during Season 7 but I'm not really sure where this will go.  
> Enjoy!

She catches him starring, at times, his eyes flitting away the moment she does so, but she's long been used to people starring.

There's something different about it, though. His gaze isn't one she usually sees in the eyes of men, where they look her up and down, lingering greedily as if claiming her with a single, crude grin.

She's not quite sure what to make of it -- something she finds is often true when it comes to the King in the North.


	2. Chapter 2

As she watches him leave with his small group of fighters, she feels her throat close up and a threatening sting in her eyes. She turns away before any of them see.

She is a Queen, a Khaleesi, weathered by a life of hardships unthinkable to many; she will not be weakened by mere infatuation.

Still, she feels restless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that these won't always be in chronological order.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _There's no time for that_ ," he had said. And now, after so narrowly escaping death, he knows how wrong he had been.

True, that time would not stop for them, but with such little left, shouldn't they let go of all the restraints they put on themselves and just _live_?

The words that ring through his mind are that of his first love:" _And if we die, we die. All men must die, Jon Snow. But first, we'll_ live."

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

She learns he is a generous, meticulous lover.

They barely speak, for they don't have to -- their conversations are held through breathy sighs and quiet gasps and longing gazes.

 _If we're going to heal, let it be glorious_.


	5. Chapter 5

She's still asleep, when he wakes, her lips slightly agape, the gentle curve of her breasts peaking out from beneath the furs, and eyelashes tickling his chest.

When the sight makes his blood rush to his heart and not elsewhere, he knows this is a different, deeper sort of love.


	6. Chapter 6

He can imagine this conversation under different circumstances, a world where the army of the dead was a mere story, one where he did not have to play a role in another war between great houses, one where he did not have the surname "Snow". He would have been celebrating, he thinks, lifting her into the air, spinning her, making her shriek with laughter as he plants a dozen kisses to the budding life in her belly.

But the world is not so forgiving.


	7. Chapter 7

As Jon exits his chambers, he's greeted with Daenerys bouncing a babbling babe at her hip. "Good morning," she says, leaning into him for a chaste kiss.

" _Ewww_ ," they hear a small voice squeal, making laughter erupt in the corridor. Even the guards can't hide their smiles.

He lifts his daughter into his arms, eyes glinting with joy, saying, "It's not ew," and in a mock whisper, "it's _magic_."


	8. Chapter 8

And then she starts to move her hips above him.

He can only close his eyes and groan at the sensation, back arching with more want.

That's when he feels her hand on his face, ever so gentle, thumb stroking his cheek to ease his eyes open.

He looks up slowly, memorizing every valley and plane of her body. When, at last, he meets her eyes, purple as the sky at sundown, his heart clenches at the love, love, and _love_ in them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up: this one's about their first meeting so obviously his thoughts and feelings towards her change as their story progresses.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She sat on her throne, feeling so superior to him as the bronze-skinned girl recited her seemingly endless list of titles. Daenerys is stubborn and annoying and cold and terrifying.

And _Gods_ , Daenerys is beautiful.

 _It's pure lust_ , he tells himself as he sleeplessly stares at the shadows of her dragons dancing across his chamber wall.

_It has to be._


End file.
